vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117003-so-i-just-came-back-to-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Well.. I can't find someone to play with.. and I have no friends in WildStar.. nor a guild. Now I saw someone type in German but still.. nothing.. the PvP queue on a PvP realm is taking waay too long.. that's quite sad ;-; Are the lvl 50 areas more populated AND with English-speaking players? | |} ---- Not being on EU servers, I've only followed the stories going on regarding EU servers casually--but from my understanding, many of the EU PvP guilds transferred to the EU PvE server. There's several threads about this on the forums if you want to know more. The EU PvP server's population by all accounts is pretty low right now, but the ones that are there appear to be doing their best to consolidate and rebuild. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nice, thanks! Well.. I just like how cute Aurins are, but yeah.. I'm a Dominion person ;p Thanks for the advice.. I'm currently on a trial code (idk how it worked on my account xD) and I just wanna try farming some plat so I can purchase CREDD and continue playing ;3 tbh I love WS too much to abandon it.. ;x | |} ---- I'm an exile, but with the server the way it is, welcome back! I'm going to welcome all, foes and friends in this situation! :D | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the tip! I contacted the devs yesterday and they helped me with the server transfer.. so I'm quite happy now ;3 I need to start farming gold though .-. What do you guys do for gold making? :D | |} ---- Gathering circles. Seriously, you'll crap your pants at how much money you can make doing nothing but grinding mats off housing properties. | |} ---- ---- Thanks! I'll just have to start looking for those now :P I'm on EU if you haven't read the privous posts :P and thanks for the info ^^ on EU they're at 17plat on Jabbit and around 31plat on Luminai (if there's any supply 'cause I've seen the CREDD exchange empty..) xD | |} ---- Yeah I know you are on EU but I'm just saying that the situaltion seems to be better on the US so you could swap, just an idea. | |} ---- Hey, if you can sell CREDD for 13 plat on Luminai and he's looking to make money, he could be in just the right place. Man, 31 plat on Luminai. Well, if you want to sell CREDD... | |} ---- True! But I don't think he wants to sell though. Wasn't the vibe I was getting from his post. | |} ---- ---- Learn mining, join a mining circle that's like 25/75. Get a lot of neighbours from the circle and mine mine mine. Assuming there are people who always buy galactium 22g per 100 you can make a fair bit of plat. Also, if you are a good player, you can attempt Running gold vet dungeons for money. Also if you cap elder gems for a week and still continue to do dailies you can get good money too. | |} ---- Thanks for the tip! I currently have survivalist at max level but I don't mind getting mining as well ^^ Will do that soon ;p | |} ----